Tobirama and Izuna
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: Collection of TobiIzu's oneshots. The first meeting of Tobirama and Izuna was not on the river with their fathers. One day, Izuna looking for his older brother. Instead of Madara, he accidentally met with Tobirama. Both of the young boy then walked together to find Izuna's brother and what they found stunned them. Prequel of Perfect Time.
1. You are not alone

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei is the mangaka of Naruto. I own nothing. No money taken from writing this story.

Warning: OOC. Pre-slash TobiIzu. Very slightly HashiMada. Shounen-ai. A bit fluff. Inspired from the scene of Hashirama and Madara chapter from the manga (I forgot which chapter, around chapter 620s). Unbetaed and English is not my native language. Please be kind with me.

Note: I found it was a bit strange when Tobirama and Izuna met with their fathers they knew each other name. I know, maybe their fathers told them but since Hashirama and Madara didn't know each other when their first met, I was wondering...maybe (just maybe) Tobirama and Izuna have met before. And this is how I imagine their first meeting. Also, Izuna's personality was hard to portrayed coz his screen time(?) was limited and I think (the young) Izuna was kinda naive-cute type like Madara who was charmed by Hashirama, imo. I dunno the age of them so I was just guessing it.

* * *

The spiky white-haired boy closed his eyes. He was in the middle of meditating this afternoon before started his secret training. Usually he will be training with his older brother, Hashirama, but recently his brother went to somewhere else. Alone. At first, Tobirama tempted to following (or spying) on Hashirama. It was a piece of cake because Tobirama was an excellent sensor type so he can sense anyone chakra. However, he choose not to because he was rarely apart from Hashirama's over-protective behaviour since Itama was dead and he intend to use his time alone to improve himself.

He was certain this upper part of the waterfall was deserted, but he sense someone's coming closer. Judging from the relatively small chakra, he kept silent and calmed when someone showed up from the behind of the tree in front of him.

"Nii-san, are you here?" said a black-haired boy with black dark blue kimono tied by brown obi. He looked at Tobirama in surprised. His short hair that spiky at the back but straight in front framed his face. Look, more or less, the same age with Tobirama. "Oh...uhm..."

Tobirama slowly opened his eyes, the ruby met onyx eyes. It confirmed to the young Senju that something which he sense before was this boy. He could sense the chakra signature from the stranger boy.

It... was warm...

"Have you seen anyone past this way? An older boy?" He asked reluctantly.

Tobirama answered, "No."

"Oh..."

They stared at each other in silent before the stranger boy turned around and left. Tobirama who sat on the ground keep looking at the place where the boy stood then closed his eyes again to restart his meditation. Time past in silent and only nature sound could be heard, like the leaves touched by the wind, the waterfall sound in a bit further from here, also the birds chirped once in a while. Then, a footsteps could be heard along someone calling, "Nii-san! Nii-san?"

The same boy come out from Tobirama left side. He gasped when he looked at Tobirama again when the white haired boy stay still. The stranger boy turned and left again. This time, running. And shouting for his older brother.

Tobirama opened his eyes. Annoyed because the stranger boy so noisy around him. He could heard the footsteps running from his right side before the boy from before walked out from behind the tree. The onyx eyes widen in disbelief.

"How come you were everywhere?" He asked in confusion.

"I didn't move at all."

The black haired boy frowned, "It's impossible! I was running in the opposite direction!"

"Sounds you are lost to me." Tobirama stated calmly.

"I'm not!" The stranger boy running again and later he came out from the bush behind Tobirama. He pants because he was running and trying to breathe normally as Tobirama sighed. He stand up. Giving up to try meditation because he couldn't do it with company around. Invited or not.

He turned around. Staring at the boy who was a bit shorther than him which keep glancing around like he couldn't understand why his surrounding fails him to find a way. Tobirama stated to the boy who look defeated by a fact that the Senju stated again, "You are lost."

"And you are not?!" The boy looked annoyed to concealed his worries and panic at the moment with his lost status.

"I know my way to my people," said Tobirama.

"I know mine too," the boy started pacing around with panic written on his face, "I was following my brother then lost tracked of him. He couldn't be that far away from here. He must be somewhere near."

The boy keep muttering to himself, "I must be not that far from nii-san. He should be around here..."

The monolog showed Tobirama how the smaller boy situation and at their age to be lost it could be fatal if they were found by other shinobi. Worst if they are found by the enemy. The Senju that had just lost another brother couldn't ignore the stranger boy if there will be a possibility that the boy will face the same fate. Children should not be killed.

"Hey," Tobirama walked towards the boy.

The boy sounds he tried to convince himself that, "Nii-san could find me if I'm really lost, he always find me. It will be alright, I could just—"

"Hey," he stopped in front of the boy.

"What?"

Tobirama said, "Calm down. I will help you to find your brother. You are not alone."

The boy eyes widened in surprised and slightly relief but concealed it with frowned, "But, you are just a kid, how can you help me?"

The young Senju scowled, "My name is Tobirama. Not 'just a kid'. If you want to _kid_ yourself, then fine." He turned his body and started to walked but stopped by a hand grabbed his palm.

"I'm sorry, I was... scared because I lost," the boy looked at him with honesty and with their hand touched, he could feel the chakra inside the boy reacted to the stranger boy's emotion. It got increasingly warmer than the first time they staring at each other. Unconsciously, he squeeze the hand on his palm and let his chakra run through their hands which resulted the boy calmer and less panic. His chakra not that hot anymore, just warm again.

The boy introduced his self, "I'm Izuna."

Tobirama turned his body back and both realized they were still holding hands. Awkwardly, they pulled their hands away and facing towards anything but each other. Tobirama tried to chased away the awkward silent between them by asking, "So, Izuna... which direction your brother went before you lost sight of him?"

"It's the south," Izuna replied confidently before adding unsurely, "but then my brother increased his speed then I couldn't reached him. So, I was just keep walking and calling him around."

Tobirama facing the south way. Seems like Izuna's brother were not around them because he couldn't sense anyone near them. Tobirama put his concentration full alert to the south way. He could sense something but still unsure so he walked to the south and said to Izuna, "Let's go."

Both of them walked in silent. Tobirama put all his concentration to his ability while Izuna staring at Tobirama. He could felt Tobirama calloused hand that Izuna saw in his brother and father's hand. His own was not that bad and he got suspicious about the white-haired boy.

"What are you doing in the near waterfall alone?" Izuna asked.

"I wasn't intend to fall from there. If that's what you're asking."

"You shouldn't. Otou-sama said it's dangerous to a child wondering alone."

"In case you've forgotten, you _are_ a child too."

Izuna scowled, "I was following my brother," he pouted, "before I lost which way..."

"Did he knew you were following him?"

He shook his head, "I... since few days ago he took a walk by himself and spent time alone. Everytime I asked, he changing the topic so I want to find out why..."

Tobirama glancing to this left side where Izuna was walking beside him. The story almost the same with his own but the differences was Tobirama didn't following Hashirama while Izuna choose to done that. The young Senju could felt some chakras where they near the river. They are two chakras. One was a bit familiar with Izuna's because it felt warm in different way with the smaller boy. The other one was he knew instantly because he used to felt it at home.

Hashirama's.

He stopped with widen eyes towards the river direction. Izuna also stopped and asked, "What's wrong?"

He didn't make mistake.

It was his brother's chakra and from direction he sense both chakras, looks like their older brother were in the same place. "Come," Tobirama grabbed Izuna's wrist and walked faster in the river direction. The smaller boy quite confused and want to ask but got silent when he heard a laugh in the river direction.

He knew the sound although he rarely heard it and when Tobirama stopped behind a bush near the river, he was looking around to see where the laugh come from and frozen when he found it. Unbeknown to him, Tobirama stay still beside him too. What Izuna suspected was confirmed.

The laugh sound was his brother voice. But, his brother was not alone.

He was laughing out loud with someone else.

"Nii-san...is laughing..." He stunned.

"Ani-jya too..." Tobirama seconded.

It was quite rare for the older brother to laugh so carefree. They are the eldest and more often than not they spent time to taking care their little brother. In this era, children don't get much time to acted like their age. Being the little brother, Izuna and Tobirama didn't realized that their respected brother was also a child too. Well, they were pre-teen age but still, looking at them who was not looked like a talented shinobi they actually are or a big brother who always protected their siblings was a new sight for Izuna and Tobirama.

"Is he your brother?" Izuna asked Tobirama while pointing at the older boy with short straight hair.

Tobirama nodded, "Yes... recently my brother went to somewhere else alone too. When he came back home, usually he looked so happy."

They stayed silent for a moment. Letting the information for each other sinked in and get the conclusion with the sight in front of them. Izuna felt jealousy filled his heart because he felt his beloved older brother taken from him by Tobirama's older brother. He frowned sadly and want to walked out of the bush but Tobirama stopped him by pulling his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Tobirama frowned in confusion.

"I want to talk to my brother and asked him," Izuna muttering, not looking at Tobirama. He got fearful look which consist of his brother may not care for him anymore if it keep going like this.

"Don't you see? Clearly, they were kept their meeting in secret because they don't want anyone to know! Let them be!" Tobirama whispered to Izuna. The smaller boy knew. They heard their brother saying each other name. Madara, Izuna's brother, would tell him if he want to Izuna to know. It hurts Izuna to think his big brother kept secret from him.

Izuna facing Tobirama and said, "That's why I want to go there and asked him why he keep it in secret!"

"Couldn't you see? I don't know about it exactly but maybe they want to enjoy their time alone," Tobirama glancing at the older brothers who looked at each other tenderly. Looked like a friendship but Tobirama could see the depth was deeper. He couldn't put it in words but there were something there that were not classified as friendship. "Maybe they just want to be with their own age without worried about their little brother around. It was hard to have a same age friend in this time..."

Izuna eyes widened. Like Tobirama said, at war times like this a child, especially, shinobi child hardly got friends with the age more or less the same. It confirmed Izuna suspicion that Tobirama (and his brother), "You are shinobi...?"

Tobirama looking at Izuna grimly as an answer but it was more than enough. He already know from Izuna and his brother chakra's that they are shinobi too. By asking that, Izuna knew he gave him a way that he was a shinobi because he knew the situation of shinobi child should know.

"But..." Izuna glancing at their brothers again, sadder than before, "Nii-san is the only sibling I have left..."

Tobirama following Izuna's gaze, his frowned deeper, "Me too..."

That's why he want to protect a little happiness that Hashirama felt for as long as he can. Although he knew it will not very long before their father noticed Hashirama's absent around their home for quite some time like this. No matter stoic or expressionless Tobirama was, he still care deeply for his older brother. The only siblings he have left. That feeling was the same with Izuna too, although the younger boy still afraid his brother won't care for him anymore.

The younger Senju's finger sliding from Izuna's wrist to his smaller palm. Tobirama hold it gently before squezzed it firmly and said, "You are not alone..."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you don't mind!

I'm guessing Hashirama and Madara age was around 13-14 when they first met, so Tobirama and Izuna maybe around 10-12. Let me know if you guys knew their real age so I can change it. I know in canon Tobirama sounds like hate Madara but please take note that in here Tobirama didn't know Madara was an Uchiha. In canon, Butsuma was the one who confirmed Madara was an Uchiha, not Hashirama or Tobirama so I take it that Hashirama and Tobirama didn't know if not their father stated it.

Based on Tobirama in chapter 619 or 620, it was not uncommon to found a sensitive person in Uchiha Clan so I make young Izuna based on this. He looks so innocently surprised in canon when Madara admit Hashirama was stronger and he looks so happy his brother obtained the sharingan. So, I guess Izuna (like Madara) quite innocent and naive plus sensitive about his beloved brother.

Tobirama always a thinker person than impulsive one, that's why I'm making him the one to keep their brothers rendezvous secret because he cares about Hashirama's happiness. He always put his brother first, imho. That's why he was so strict with Hashirama to do the right thing.

I do want to write about adult TobiIzu where they have feelings for each other and keep meeting in secret like their brothers but I dunno if anyone interest in that. Let me know what you think! :)


	2. You'll always find me

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei is the mangaka of Naruto. I own nothing. No money taken from writing this story.

Warning: OOC. Pre-slash TobiIzu. Shounen-ai. Inspired from the scene of Hashirama and Madara chapter from the manga (I forgot which chapter, around chapter 620s). Unbetaed and English is not my native language. Please be kind with me.

Note: I couldn't get this young TobiIzu moment from my head so I need to write it down. They are 12 in this story, while their older brothers are 14.

* * *

It was not like Izuna didn't have a good sense about direction that sometimes he was lost on his way, but Madara spoilt him rotten and always helped him in anyway possible which resulted Izuna's ability still not good enough about tracking. Especially, tracking his older brother. Madara always stronger and a better shinobi than him although their age were not much different.

Weeks have passed since Izuna knew the reason why Madara spent time alone somewhere. He always wanted to confronted his older brother but Tobirama's words from weeks ago always stopped him even now. The ruby eyed boy had a point and looks like they have the same situation with their older brothers. Since then, everytime Madara met with Tobirama's older brother, Hashirama, Izuna and Tobirama would followed their brothers then end up spending time together too. However, like it happened the first time Izuna following Madara, he lost tracked of his brother and always got lost.

He heard the sound of bushes from right side and when Izuna turn around, someone came out from behind the bushes. Ruby eyes met onyx eyes.

"There you are," Tobirama sighed, walked towards Izuna.

"You are late, Tobirama," Izuna said.

Their time together consisted with the beginning Tobirama always found the lost Izuna after he saw Madara came to Hashirama. Normally, Izuna was not that far from them. Then, they will begin their training together but Tobirama still checking their brothers presences with his sensing technique so they could went home a step before their older brothers because Tobirama need to walked with Izuna where he knew the way to went home.

One brow of Tobirama raised, "Maybe not if you can find your way by yourself, Izuna. Our brother had just met at their usual spot."

The young Uchiha's cheeks turned pink as he scowled and pouted, "Just because you are better at sensing technique doesn't mean you have to rubbed it on my face."

"Better? I teached you last week."

Izuna felt embarrassed. They saw their brothers training together so they spent their time by doing the same. After asking how Tobirama found their brothers the first time, Izuna stunned with the white haired boy ability so he asked him to teach his ability. Izuna could do it with close-range but Tobirama could do it with wide range.

"My brother is better than you!"

"Do you truly think that?" Tobirama smirked.

Both of them knew the answer. They could still following both their older brothers undetected were because of Tobirama's ability to sense a chakra. Tobirama knew how to keep the distance between them and their older brothers so the younger brothers never knew Hashirama and Madara's conversation but they could see their brothers training well enough. Izuna knew his brother maybe too lost in his conversation with Tobirama's older brother to noticed their younger brothers' presences which still keeping the distance quite far from them. Couldn't found any words, Izuna sulked.

"Well, even if I hide my presences," Izuna crossed his arms on his chest, muttering, "wherever I was, you always found me."

It did happened. Many times during their training together. "How did you do that?" It annoyed the young Uchiha and somehow doubting his own skill.

"How come you always managed to found me?" Izuna may not in the same level with Madara but even in his clan, he is still remarkable child among the Uchiha. He survived many battlefields and it's telling something about his shinobi's ability.

When Tobirama didn't say anything, Izuna blinked as the ruby eyed boy only staring at him. His stoic face didn't give anything about the emotion that showed in those eyes so Izuna asked, "What?"

Tobirama facing away then looked up towards the sky which look much more cloudy than before. The ruby eyed boy said, "It will be raining soon, let's find a shelter." He walked away without glancing at Izuna who annoyed because his question didn't get any answer. He followed the slightly taller white haired boy.

"How about our brothers?" Izuna asked.

"The last time I saw them, they were at the river, talking." Tobirama said.

"Will we met them if four of us sheltering from the rain?"

"No, they have one place to shelter them from the rain near the river."

"And how about us?"

"We—!" Tobirama stopped caused by the rain pouring at the moment, he started to run, "Hurry up! Follow me!" Both of them running through the heavy rain and Tobirama get in a cave nearby. Izuna on his heels. After they went in the cave, both panting because they felt cold from running in the rain. They were looking at the rain together.

"I don't think it will stop soon," commented Izuna.

Tobirama sighed, sat on the ground, "Yeah."

Izuna stared at him before sat beside Tobirama. "How did you know this cave location?"

"I found it on days when I was training alone."

"Hm," Izuna looking around the cave. It was not too small, both of them could fit in with some space left. But, it was not too large to fit 20 adult in there. They let silent dropped around them. Izuna debating should he warmed them up by using katon-gokakyu no justu but end up dismissing it because that jutsu was created by Uchiha Clan and overtime become their signature abilities. If he used it, Tobirama will know he was an Uchiha. He didn't know it will be good if he gives his identity away without knowing Tobirama's clan. Deep in his heart, he hope the boy were not an enemy although he will not admitted out loud now.

"...chakra."

Izuna turned to Tobirama who was told him something but the young Uchiha didn't heard, "What did you just said?"

"I was answering your question before we running to here," said Tobirama.

It got Izuna's full attention. He want to know what he did wrong because it could be crucial in battlefield although he survived just fine till today. He want to improve his skills and make his brother proud. "Yeah? So, how did you found me?"

Tobirama stayed silent for a moment. Facing away, refusing to meet Izuna's eyes and it puzzled the young Uchiha.

"Tobirama?" He tilted his head a little.

"It was your chakra," Tobirama answered so softly that Izuna almost missed it.

"My chakra?"

"Every person has different chakra and your signature chakra is..."

The young uchiha blinked, waiting Tobirama to continued which was a few seconds later still in silent so Izuna scowled, impatiently getting closer to the red eyed boy, "What?"

Tobirama startled when their shoulder touched after Izuna slide a bit closer to him. He turned his head then facing Izuna's face. His ruby eyes locked with Izuna's onyx and he whispered softly like he was absolutely captivated by the sight inside Izuna's eyes, "It's warm..."

"Warm?" The young Uchiha repeated in whisper too.

He never looked into the red eyes in this close distance between their face. His nose almost touching with Tobirama's. In this position, Izuna could see the red tint on the taller boy was lighter red than the sharingan eyes. Sharingan had more darker red than Tobirama's eyes without the three magatamas circling its pupil. He still hadn't awakened his own sharingan, neither Madara. But, he saw his clan's doujutsu very often than he can tell the differents. Also, he saw it in very close range, Tobirama's hair not exactly white but silvery hair.

Now, that he thought about it, Izuna felt Madara's chakra was also warm when he practised at home. His father's too. "It seems to run in my family, nii-san chakra felt warm too," Izuna guessed. He didn't mention his father because Tobirama didn't need to know that but his brother was another case. Tobirama saw and knew Madara so there's no point to hide Madara's signature chakra.

"Yes, he is but yours are different."

"How?"

"It's... the color is different... your brother chakra has a blue color but yours... it's like fire. Red with a tint of gold..."

"Now that you mention it, I could feel your chakra like a water, calming and soothing with a light blue col—"

He never finished his sentences because Izuna felt their noses touched with their eyes still locked on but then it become too close so both closed their eyes a second before their mouth touched slowly and gently. It was just natural reaction from both of them but neither the boy know the origin behind this action. This awkward chaste kiss. It felt like their lips met for hours but in reality only for seconds before they broke apart.

The young Uchiha's face getting warm as they look at each other again. He blinked and tried to asked casually to concealed embarrassement, "Why did you kissed me?"

Izuna showed his most innocent look that Tobirama never saw before as long as Tobirama knew him. Confusion clearly written on it but his onyx eyes showed something that maybe triggered by the kiss like the warmth on his chakra which was intensified and the tender look which spread an unknown warm feeling inside Tobirama. Unbeknown to him, Izuna got the effect from Tobirama's way looking at him. The young Uchiha cheeks getting redden.

"I don't know..."

Izuna instantly offended, "You don't know?"

"I just want to do it..." The taller boy still staring at Izuna with gentle looks that caused the young Uchiha speechles for a moment.

He was facing away from Tobirama with pouting and red cheeks, muttering, "Unbelievable..."

They spent the rest of the day in silent and went home earlier than usual without checking their older brothers. Both were too preoccupied with their own mind after the kiss and neither understand the meaning of the feeling growing inside.

—

Izuna couldn't get it out of his mind after they went home. It still successed making his face turning red as tomato. Even his father asked him, whether he was sick when he arrived. But, soon, his mind back to reality with his father questioning about how Izuna's result by following Madara. Their father noticed Madara odd behaviour to went somewhere alone. So today, earlier morning, Tajima asked Izuna to spying on Madara. Under his father's eye, the young Uchiha couldn't lie and tell some truth about Madara's meeting with Hashirama. However, he left the fact that he knew about it for weeks and he met Tobirama since the first time he knew. He didn't completely lied. His father never asked him since when he knew.

After he described what Hashirama look like to his father and Tajima look toughtful about it, Izuna felt his gut clenching on its own because unwelcoming worried feeling sneaking inside. He didn't like the hateful look on his father face or in his voice when he concludes one thing.

"The boy you described looks like a boy I've seen around Senju Butsuma."

_What?_

Izuna's eyes widen. His face looking pale just by listening to his father conclusion. He knew what it means. If it's true what his father concluded, then Tobirama's brother is a Senju. It means... Tobirama is a Senju too! To say he was shock was understatement. Izuna face turning colorless with worries and Tajima notices it. He took it as a concern for Madara so the older man said, "Tomorrow, follow your brother again, Izuna. Make sure it's the same boy then we will tell your brother to make use of this."

In reality, one question spinning on his mind... what should he do?

He got restless the entire night and managed to avoid talking to Madara untill the time his brother departed to met Hashirama. Once again and maybe for the last time, Izuna following Madara at safe distance. After he lost him, Izuna stopped and only stood on the ground. Frowned deeply.

What should he do now? Should he ask Tobirama was it true that his origin was Senju? What will he do if Tobirama said yes? Could he attack the red eyed boy? No. The biggest problem was: could he accept the truth when the answer most probably will be yes?

His heart hurt.

Izuna closed his eyes tightly. No, he couldn't. He truly wish Tobirama is not a Senju. But, even he couldn't shake the voice behind his head that his father was correct about it. Izuna shook his head. He didn't want to think and still couldn't decide but it was only temporarily because Tobirama suddenly appeared in front him.

His usual stoic face ruined by the deep frown and hurt expression which mirrored Izuna's expression. "You are early," commented the young Uchiha noticed that usually Tobirama found him after he make sure their borthers met. It takes a while but today, he just lost Madara's trace and Tobirama here already. Clearly he didn't make sure their brothers met like usual and choose to pursued Izuna instead.

"I need to ask you something," those red eyes staring intensly at onyx ones.

"Huh? What a coincedence, I have a question too," Izuna somehow knew what Tobirama want to ask. He gulped slowly, nervous to continue but see no other choice he has. "My father found out about nii-san and asked me to following him."

"My dad too... and he told me about the possibility about which clan you and your brother are."

"Mine told me about that too."

In this moment, Tobirama and Izuna realized that the information they received by their respective fathers were (positively) the same. Automatically, their question also. Each one mirroring the other expression. Like they were hurt beyond words. Tobirama steps closer to Izuna. Without agreement, they asked the question at the same time.

" "Is it true?" "

Tobirama painful tone could be heard as he asked, "You are an Uchiha?"

"And you are a Senju?" Izuna whispered weakly.

The answer was silent. But, it was to expected. Not that they need the confirmation because the silence was confirmed enough. Together with their expression. It was only last a second before they both took their distance in one jump to behind.

Izuna quickly formed a sign with both his hands then a great fire ball shaped from his mouth.

_Katon gokakyu no jutsu!_

Tobirama eyes widen a second then he formed a sign too with his hands to countered the katon jutsu with his nature chakra released.

_Suiton suidan no jutsu!_

The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes. He runs to Tobirama after their jutsu dissapeared. Both of them didn't bring even shuriken or kunai so they fight by taijutsu and ninjutsu only. It warms Izuna's heart when he realized that neither Tobirama or himself want to physically hurt the other with serious injuries. The jutsu that they used not full power or intended to damaged badly their oponent. Even when both of them knew their clan now.

It was like sparring which they usually did whenever their older brothers met, but the different was Izuna and Tobirama frustated with their situation. The unnamed feelings inside, urged both to let out their anger which was confused them.

"Izuna! Stop it!"

Tobirama blocked every punches Izuna throwed at him. He hadn't attacking the young Uchiha at all. Only dodging or blocked when he was attacked. It makes Izuna's anger rocketed! He keep attacking continuously when he rejected Tobirama's demand, "No! Make me!"

The young Senju know that Izuna controlled by his emotion and will not heard anything Tobirama said until he was calm down. It won't happened anytime soon if Tobirama only defense himself. The next minute, Izuna got surprised with the counter attacks from Tobirama. He lost his balance when received punch on his abdomen. Izuna fallen with his back on the ground for the first time in their fighting (or sparring or training) history. When he tried to get up, Tobirama hold his hands on each side near his face on the ground. The taller boy hovering on top of the smaller boy. Tobirama's knees pressing Izuna's thigh from outside.

"Let go of me!" Izuna struggled.

"Would you listen to me!?" Tobirama hold his gripped tightened.

"It's your fault!"

Tobirama expression was leaked how he was hurt inside and it was the most honest reaction Izuna saw from the young Senju's stoic face. It affected the young Uchiha more than he knew because at that moment, Izuna silecend. They both looking at each other. Frowned deeply and complex feeling confused them. "Do you think I want it? Do you think if I knew before, I would still talk to you? Do you truly think that?!"

The boys felt their chest tightened by the sight of how painful reality embraced them in cruelty. Tobirama could see the onyx eyes shining with unshed tears which was mirorring his red ones. "I don't want it more than you... but..." He swallowing the words on his throat, "...it happened."

Izuna blinked several times to getting rid the water which threatening to fall out, "You are Senju... I'm Uchiha..."

"I know..." Tobirama closed his eyes tightly. He sat up, letting go Izuna wrists but helping the young Uchiha sat up too. The young Senju opened his eyes fo find Izuna looking at the ground grievely. The taller boy caressing Izuna's cheek with his right hand and tilted the young Uchiha head a little so their eyes met. The young Senju looked sadder than before when said, "Maybe this is our last time to see each other ..."

Izuna eyes narrowed in sadness, "It is not." He blinked so many times until his sight which felt hot almost covered by tears. "We will meet at the battlefield." He stated. It was a fact. Senju and Uchiha always at the opposites sides. Everyone in their clan knows that. Izuna knew. He understand but he couldn't getting rid this grieve feeling spreading from his heart.

Tobirama knew that too, he spoke seriously, "Promise me, Izuna, don't fight with any Senju other than me."

The young Uchiha offended, "Do you think I can't handle Sen—"

"It's not that!" Tobirama cupping Izuna face gently, looking straight to onyx eyes, pleading in whisper, "I just didn't want anyone to hurt you!"

It choked Izuna but he tried to concealed the burst of feeling inside him by accussing, "Do you think I'm not strong enough to protect myself?"

Tobirama smirked a bit, "I know. You are." He sighed and let their foreheads touched, he admitted what he understand from the growing feeling inside him which was, "I care about you."

Tears leaking through Izuna's eyes. There was indescribable relief feeling warming his heart hearing Tobirama saying it clearly. Like he has been waiting it to be open in the air since their awakward moment yesterday inside the cave. His both hands reached Tobirama's, touched it gently. His eyes clearly showed how his felt was mirroring Tobirama's which makes the young Senju embraced him tightly. Izuna felt something wet on his shoulder where Tobirama's put his head. "Promise me, Izu," once again Tobirama pleading, desperately, "Please..."

Izuna burried his tears on Tobirama's collarbone when his hands hugging the taller boy. He took a several calming breathes before tried to say something. "I won't promise anything if you didn't promise me something."

"What do you want?"

Izuna tightening his hand a bit, "Find me. Wherever I'm on the battlefield, find me. I'll be waiting because I know," he looked up to Tobirama who looking down at him, "you'll always find me."

Tobirama kissed Izuna's forehead, whispered, "I promise."

"I promise, Tobi..." said Izuna in the same manner then put his right temple on the young Senju collarbone.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'll be grateful if anyone want to review, please!

I don't know Izuna's Susanoo shaped or color and as far as I know, it never showed in the manga or anime so I was just took liberty to describe Izuna's chakra color together with the temperature of chakra. Madara's chakra color based on anime. Katon gokakyu no jutsu information was based on chapter 260 in the manga. It was Uchiha signature ability so I make Izuna nature chakra released was fire. I used katon also based on Tobirama vs Izuna in the anime.

It was unknown if Izuna was a sensor type person or not so I only make his range was not wide, but Madara was on the list of sensor type user in narutopedia. Since in the canon young Tobirama admitted that he spying teenage Hashirama and Madara and the Uchiha couldn't detected it so I guess Tobirama was better at sensing technique even when he was a child.

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I used suffix from the anime how Tobirama call Hashirama (ani-jya) and how Izuna call Madara (nii-san) if anyone interested.

Please, let me know what do you think about this story!


	3. Haven't I?

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei is the mangaka of Naruto. I own nothing. No money taken from writing this story.

Warning: OOC. TobiIzu. Implied HashiMada. Shounen-ai. Inspired from the scene of Hashirama and Madara chapter from the manga (I forgot which chapter, around chapter 620s). Unbetaed and English is not my native language. Please be kind with me.

Note: This takes places after Uchiha and Senju's family confrontation in the river where HashiMada usually met while the previous chapters taken before the confrontation. TobiIzu are 12 in this story, while HashiMada are 14.

The conversation between Uchiha brothers and Senju brothers happened at the same time in their homes. Some dialogues or explanation I took it from the canon.

* * *

"Ani-jya..."

Tobirama spotted his brother sat on the branch of a big tree not far from home. It's getting late at night and usually they already on the bed after dinner. But, the younger Senju didn't see his brother at dinner so after almost midnight he searched for his brother to found him up there. He walked closer, looking up as he standing at the shallow root to call his older brother once again.

"You've missed your dinner." He stated.

Hashirama mumbled, "I know."

It was a suprised for Tobirama because his brother never skippes a meal time unnecessary. Usually, he did that only when someone from their family died. Like the time when their mother died or after Kawarama and Itama's funeral. This _thing_ with his Uchiha friend must be serious than what Tobirama thought.

After they went back from the confrontation with the Uchiha in the river at morning, Hashirama was punished by their father's hand. The older Senju beaten him up to his mistake for warning his Uchiha friend by the message on the stone. It resulted with several blue marks on the cheeks and arms. Tobirama helped him after the punishment was over.

Clearly, Hashirama didn't share their father opinion about his mistake. He didn't see it as one. Tobirama knew it. He was an observant person and he awares his brother changes after his rendezvous with his Uchiha friend. Izuna's older brother.

Izuna...

Tobirama frowned slightly at his heart tightened inside. It always happened everytime he remembered Izuna after he knew the younger Uchiha's identity. He lowered his ruby eyes, looking at the the leafs on the ground...

"Did you regret it?" Tobirama asked softly.

Hashirama looking down to his brother, "About what?"

"_Him_."

Even without any name mentioned, Hashirama know who was his younger brother talking about.

Madara.

"If you asked about did I regret that he is an Uchiha? Yeah. I was hoping he was not our enemy, Tobirama. But, if you mean did I ever regret because I met him, getting know him, spent time with him? Then, it's no."

Tobirama closed his eyes a second before he looking up to found his brother gazing at the full moon above us. He asked, "Why?"

"In all honesty, I was shocked. The one person who understand how I felt was him despite all the people that didn't. Maybe shocked isn't the right word," Hashirama's voice softer than before with longing tone which was not unnoticed by Tobirama as his older brother said, "To me, Madara is a gift from divine."[1]

Tobirama knew what Hashirama meant. He conclude with one sentence, "You love him."

"Ye—uh?" Hashirama looking down in surpised to his brother. The older Senju sputtered, "Wha-what?!" His cheeks turning red instantly.

"Do you truly think I won't noticed anything, Ani-jya? I followed you to your rendezvous," Tobirama said flatly. _For weeks_, he adding in his mind. Izuna maybe oblivious about their older brothers interactions was more than friends but Tobirama not knowing for sure. Izuna never voicing out his opinion. However, Tobirama, observant as ever, picked it up immediately about his brother changes.

Hashirama laughed awkwardly before depressed like his habit as usual. He knew his brother was smart one and more cool headed but he never want Tobirama knew this way. "And here I thought I successed to make it as my secret..."

"Secret is never you thing, Ani-jya," stated Tobirama as he looking to his front. Not affected by his brother's habit at all. Well, not exactly a secret, Hashirama realized he would tell his younger brother soon or later but to be noticed like this, kinda surpised. Then, a thought came to his mind.

"Wait, if I think about it, how did you know Madara's brother name is Izuna?" Hashirama confused. "Madara never told me his brother's name." And vice versa, so it couldn't be from him the name was out. He positive his dad didn't knew because Butsuma didn't even know Madara's name if not from Hashirama.

So how did his younger brother knew Izuna's name?

"It's not important, Ani-jya."

* * *

Similar to the Senju brothers, at the same time in another place where Uchiha clan's stayed, the Uchiha brothers have the same talk. Outside Madara's room, Izuna knocks his shoji.

"Come in," Madara gave his permission. His younger brother came in with a wooden tray in his hand. The onyx eyes found a scrolls opened on top Madara's lap who was seating near a window with a candle light up.

Izuna smiled, "I figured you were reading again that's why I've made you onigiri and ocha, Nii-san."

"Thank you, Izuna," Madara smiled and beckoned his younger brother to sit beside him. Izuna done that, put down the tray of food in front of his older brother.

"What are you reading, Nii-san?" He asked after Madara sipped the tea. Izuna looking down at the scroll and a picture took his attention. A picture about a pupil with three magatamas circling it. He knew it instantly, "Sharingan..."

His eyes shines happily when looking at Madara, "Right! You've awakened your sharingan, Nii-san! How does it feel?! Tell me!" Izuna beamed, excited, eager to know since he has not awakened his sharingan yet.

Madara chuckled at Izuna's eagerness, he put down his mug on the wooden tray. Silent filled between them as slowly Madara's chuckling quited down followed by blank expression. He was looking at the sharingan picture inside the scroll. His tone flatly out as he said, "It's never like I imagined..."

Izuna blinked. Tilted his head. "What do you mean, Nii-san?"

"Izuna," he glancing at his brother, "do you know how we Uchiha awakened sharingan?"

"Uhm... isn't it because our kekkei genkai like Otou-sama said?"

"That's what I believed," Madara turned his glance down to the scroll, "but after all these years I spent my time on war since I was younger and I just awakened my sharingan this morning..."

Izuna listening quietly when Madara stopped a moment.

"I was curious what's triggered to awaken a sharingan so I read these scroll..." at this moment, Madara didn't say anything but his gaze turned sad before he closed his eyes like he was in painful condition.

"What did you find, Nii-san?"

Madara put the sharingan scroll in Izuna hand. The younger Uchiha looked confused but got the messages that his brother want Izuna to read it by himself. He read an intoduction of sharingan. As he read, his eyes widen when one particular information sinked in.

..._Once an Uchiha who known love loses that deep love, it is replaced by an even stronger hate that changes them. And that's when special condition emerges. When an Uchiha writhes in agony over the loss of a great love or dissapointment in themselves, an unique chakra was released reacts with the optic nerves change appear of the person's eye, the eye that reflects the hearts. It's called sharingan. [2]_

Izuna stiffened.

He didn't move. Neither Madara. No one break the heavy silent between them for a good minutes. Izuna blinked once again before put the scroll on the wooden floor. "You...love _him_?" Izuna asked softly but it was a statement rather than a question.

They didn't mention any name but both knew who Izuna referring to since Madara awakened his sharingan this morning at their confrontation with the Senju at the river. Madara didn't answered it but it was a confimation enough. Izuna felt he was a fool. It didn't need a genious to realized. He shouldn't surprised because he remember at the river somehow his brother warned the Senju about their situation and vice versa. They have _something_ between them. Somenthing so deep which both teenagers risked their family's trust to warned the other. If it was not love... then what?

Izuna childish jealousy which contains fears that his brother was stolen from him whenever he saw Madara laughs with Tobirama's elder brother turned out to be true. He thought he would be angry if it was proven, but instead of angry... he was sad. It was like there was some complexity feelings which half of it Izuna somehow understand his brother feeling, on another hand, he didn't want to acknowledged this feeling. He distratcted his own thought by asking his brother, "Why?"

Madara didn't answer for a minute then he said quietly, "He is strong."

"You said that at the river," Izuna confused. He was surprised there was someone stronger than his brother. But, he didn't get Madara's point. Then, he saw a small smile curved as his brother slowly opened his eyes half-lidded. Madara softer tone recalled endearing memories with Hashirama, "He is the type of people who wearing his heart on his sleeves. I can see his weakness and use it against him easily."

"He is a fool, then?" Asked Izuna. Still lost with the point.

Madara chuckling, looking at his younger brother, "In a way, yes. He is amusing."

Big question mark (imaginary) hanging heavily on top the young Uchiha brother. Madara could see that, he ruffling his brother hair affectionately. Izuna looked cute when he was confusing like this and it's been a long time he saw such it on Izuna. Maybe he was spending time with Hashirama too long. "I don't get it..."

"You will understand when you are older, Izuna," Madara smiled. "Just... I hope it will not like my case."

"With an enemy?" Izuna felt his heart twisted as Tobirama image popping out in his mind.

Madara expression turned blank then frowned. His eyes showed how much hate consumed inside when he hissed, "I _hate_ the fact that Hashirama is a Senju."

Izuna repeated, "Senju..."

..._Tobirama_.

He didn't argued or even confused there. Izuna understand completely what Madara meant and wholeheartedly seconded that. He didn't like a bit that Tobirama is a Senju. He was so angry the first time he knew and attacked the boy directly out of purely anger. Only when Tobirama held him that Izuna let turned it down and it evolved to be a sorrow. The promises between them caused so many complicated feelings inside.

In a way, he was happy Tobirama cared for him although he would never admitted it out loud. But, to raise a weapon in Tobirama direction was a concept against all of affection that he knew. It was strange and so wrong! But at this era, what could he do?! If only Tobirama was not a Senju... Izuna wouldn't need to make depressing promises and could be with him not be an opponent in battlefield. It's because Tobirama is a Senju, all become hell!

He _hate_ that fact!

"Speaking of Senju, how did you know Hashirama's brother name?" Not even Madara knew that. He doubts his father knew since Tajima only referring to Hashirama as "Butsuma Senju's boy/son" let alone Hashirama's younger brother.

So, how did his younger brother know Tobirama's name?

The rage boiling inside infused with then hates Izuna felt towards Senju caused his onyx eyes change to crimson color with a magatama circling its pupil. Madara saw that and surprised, "Izuna... your sharingan...!"

"It doesn't matter, Nii-san."

* * *

Both Tobirama and Izuna answer the same thing to their brother's questions:

"I've lost him."

_Haven't I?_

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review if you don't mind!

[1] Hashirama opinion based on anime and manga chapter 623 I copied from there.

[2] Explanation about love and sharingan was from Tobirama's explanation on chapter 619 when Sasuke met the Hokages (1-4).

It is not a multichapter story which contains real plots but rather a one-shots compilation about TobiIzu, I think. There are no real plots here, this is just following the canon story with a twisted here and there to fit TobiIzu moment~ I'm not saying I will update this (only when I have ideas) so I put it in completed.

Hope you like it! Tell me know what do you think!


	4. I want you

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Warning: young adult TobiIzu. OOC. Angst. First attempted writing lemon. Slash. Yaoi. Unbetaed. Mentioned Mpreg.

* * *

Tobirama tried to take normal breathes.

He sat down after he making sure his opponent was dead. Their location was in the last of some desert which is the front border of unknown forest and quite far away from battlefield that he was participated. His dead opponent was some guy who using sands as tool, hence, Tobirama's surrounding now wet sands. It was quite tricky and a hell of work. Foolishly, the sand man lured him towards the desert and away from his clan so the Senju couldn't help Tobirama. Luckily, the red eyed Senju's suiton ability was excellent. He could use water release tecnique without necessary need water around him whereas normally the user need real water.

It takes a lot of effort, though.

And now, he may not physically in danger, so his first aid kit remained intact, but his chakra running low. Tobirama need to rest before he could go back home to the Senju's headquarter. He sat for good a hour to constantly observed his surrounding. It has to be safe before he let himself rest.

Tobirama felt two chakras nearby inside the forest. Not long after, one chakra was gone. Probably dead, because it just suddenly vanished while the others remained but the remaining chakra...

Red eyed widened.

The Senju turned to the direction of this chakra and he didn't know how or where he got extra stamina but Tobirama stand up before running towards its direction. His heart clenched tightly as he recognized this chakra. He knew it even before his mind told him who the owner is. This warm chakra, the red-fire color...

The ruby eyed man stopped. Couldn't believe his eyes. There are two bodies laid upon the ground in front of him, on top of pool of blood. One of them, clearly dead, had a long straight white hair, wear a white kimono under the armor with Kaguya Clan symbol, while the other...

The remained chakra...

Immediately, Tobirama knew who it is.

Those black hair which is long and tied in low ponytail, the warm chakra who Tobirama could never forget since they first meet, those outfit who gave away which Clan he was belong, not to mention the red-white fan symbol of the clan. The face of someone who always appeared on his dreams...

"IZUNA!"

Tobirama didn't recognized how shaking his voice due to his exhaustion and his fear as he kneel beside Izuna who slowly opening his sharingan eyes.

—000—

Despite his wound in his body, the Uchiha looked shock, "To...bi..."

"Don't," Tobirama frowned, examined the injures quickly using his remaining chakra. He may not a natural in healing like Hashirama but in this era, everyone learnt about medical and at least able to give themselves first aid if necessary. It's quite stressing. The wounds, some were not too deep, all the legs and Izuna's upper body were scrapes. However, some bones in his arms were broken due to another bones which were (still there) stabbed by the Kaguya Clan's.

"I'll do what I can, I'm not gonna lose you," Izuna didn't know who was Tobirama tried to convinced. The injured Uchiha or the Senju himself? Now matter what, it was hard to stay conscious with the amount of his blood lost at the moment. His sharingan eyes faded into onyx eyes as he tried to call his childhood friend-turn-enemy, "To..bi.." however, his power reduced significantly and he closed onyx eyes unwillingly despite his wish to talk to Tobirama.

The young Senju who witnessed that, turned paled briefly. His heart stopped at the same time, his shaking hand reached forward to check the pulse on Izuna's neck and relief slightly when he can felt it. Without wasting time, Tobirama scooped up Izuna in his arms gently. They left and found a cave with a small pond quite far from their last battle with their dead opponents.

The sun has set by the time Tobirama put Izuna down on the ground gently. He take a few times to retrieve normal breathes as he take off his armors. Sat down beside the unconscious Uchiha, Tobirama opening his first aid kit made by his older brother and trying everything he learnt to prevent Izuna's death. Due to his exhaustion, the treatment take more time than normally it should. Three hours later, Tobirama finally finished.

Izuna's wound being cleaned and treated as best as it could in a war like this. He made a small fire to see the dark better. Tobirama used his chakra left to fix the broken bones and any bleeding inside the body. It caused him more tired. The Uchiha outfit which was torns and bloody was on his right side. Tobirama take off his black turtle neck long sleeves shirt and put it on top Izuna's bandaged body as a subtitute blanket. Left him bare chest. The Senju let out a deep sigh. Evidently, he tried to bested his fear for being almost losing Izuna. If he didn't felt Izuna's chakra earlier, he would lose him forever...

That thought alone made his heart stopped.

_No_.

Izuna still alive.

He couldn't let himself think otherwise. Ruby eyes focused on Izuna's face. Making sure the Uchiha breathing before washing himself in fully relief.

_Izuna is alive._

Tobirama sat in more relaxed position. He rested his back at the cave's wall. Never taking his eyes off of Izuna. Only now he realized how the years treated the Uchiha. His black short hair seven years ago now as long as his back. The chubby fat on Izuna's cheeks was gone. Like his. They are 20 years old now and still in the war.

It frustrating to no end. Not only for him but for his big brother too. 7 years has passed since the Senjus brothers first met with the Uchihas brothers. 7 years. He didn't saw Izuna at all for the first 2 years in any battlefield with Uchiha Clan. Tobirama didn't know the reason and after he saw Izuna in the third year, he constantly searching for Izuna's warm chakra whenever their enemy was Uchiha Clan. Keeping his promise.

Like Izuna kept his too.

As far as he know, Izuna never fought any Senju other than him. Funny thing was it happened with their older brothers too. Hashirama only fought Madara. Tobirama didn't know if Hashirama and Madara realized or it's their habit or it was just impulsive move. He doubtful for the possibility that their brothers make the same promise. His older brother, as the new second-in-command of Senju Clan, Hashirama kept talking about stopping the war and create a place to protect the children from going into war. Continuously, suggesting to cease fire with the Uchiha. The current Head of Senju Clan didn't approved Hashirama's way of thinking which he saw as childish dream but he couldn't underestimated Hashirama's skill as one of the best Senju. Therefore he didn't retired yet, despite all the other Senjus favored Hashirama to be the new Head of Clan.

From Tobirama's observation, only time will make the decision and most probably in the near future. If, Hashirama become their leader and he still stand on his dream... Tobirama wholeheartedly will support his big brother decision. He will do anything to have a chance to be with Izuna without need to throw a kunai to each other.

Without a doubt.

Thought about his brother brought Tobirama to calculated the time before he could go back to Senju's headquarter. It was common if some of ninjas need more time to went home after the battle was done before they have evidence of the body to state that someone was dead. With that in mind, Tobirama closed his eyes. Embraced the undoubtly fitful rest to restore his chakra.

—000—

A restless sound wake Tobirama up. He sat up straight away, kneel in one leg, eyes sharp, scanning the cave for the possibility threat with kunai ready on both his hands. It was pitch black inside the cave because the fire already died but he didn't felt any new presence within a half mile.

"Bro..ther...?"

It's a voice he rarely heard. Slowly, he look down to the voice origins. Tobirama couldn't see clearly and only sillhouette. He said, "Don't move, I'll make a new fire." and spent the next minutes in silent until the fire lighting the cave once again. Izuna sat up with Tobirama's shirt slide down on his lap.

Their eyes locked into each other.

Heavy silent dropped around them. No one say anything for a good minutes as Izuna savoured the sight before him. A bare chest Senju man who he knew since they were small children. The one who made a promise to him. The one who invaded his dreams since he hits purberty. Sadly, they were met only on battlefield. How come the one he found after he opened his eyes were Tobirama and not his brother as usually it happened everytime he escape death?

"That it," he muttered to himself. "I'm dead, am I not?"

"No, you are not," Tobirama frowned slightly. He completely detest the thought of Izuna's death. It's not good for his heart.

Izuna seems like considering the answer because he didn't feel as much pain as before. He raised his hands and saw the bandaged all over his upper body. He still breathing. Maybe not dead, then. His other prediction if he was not dead yet, "It must be a genjutsu."

"What?" Tobirama couldn't comprehend Izuna's line of thought.

"I've got to say, it's a good one," Izuna was not able to feel his injured hand like he was being treated in time before it got worse. The Uchiha thought it was impossible because there was no one around when he fought the Kaguya Clan's shinobi. Even if there was someone, it most definetely an enemy. So, now, he must be under a genjutsu of new opponent. "I didn't feel any pain physically so you are here to torturing my mind, I guess."

The Senju rarely being one but now he was confused. He asked quietly, "Why?"

Izuna scowled, "Bold of you to assume I would fall into your trap. Know your audience, genjutsu user, I'm an Uchiha." His sharingan activated instantly. "I'll give you credit for showing me something I hide deeply in my mind. No one knew. Even my brother. You have excellent skill, I give you that," Izuna said seriously with hands ready to form seals.

"This is riddiculous," Tobirama finally understand what Izuna talking about. "I'm not an illusion, Izuna."

"Enough of this, I'll break this gen—" Sharingan eyed widened as he use his usual method to break a genjutsu but nothing happened. _Why can't I break it_? Izuna thought angrily. He used it for several time and nothing happened. Is it possible there are genjutsu that sharingan couldn't break? There is one but the user must be sharingan user too. It was unthinkable an Uchiha put him under genjutsu. Who would put him into one?

"Izuna, this is not genjutsu. I have a proof this is real." Tobirama sighed.

The Uchiha glared, "What?!"

Tobirama retelling them the childhood moment their shared. Their days of stalking their older brothers. How Izuna lost in his way. The kiss and, "We made a promise," the Senju ended his proof.

Sharingan eyes widened. Unconcealed shocked written all over his face. Sharingan will not be able to obtained those information without someone who has ability like Yamanaka Clan to see through the victim's memory. He focused his sharingan on Tobirama chakra and found the flow of it was undisturbed. Neither of them was under genjutsu... it means...

"Tobirama...?" He whispered softly. Halfway leaving the disbelief behind, however he was puzzled, "How...? Why are you here? Our opponent this time is Kaguya Clan, or was I unconscious for so long and it changed to Senju?"

"No, my clan's target this time is Suna Clan," Tobirama sitting beside, retelling how he seperated from the battlefield and after killed his enemy, "I found you and a body of your opponent. I brought you here."

The Uchiha lowering his gaze to his surrounding, around them laid his Uchiha outfit and blue armor which usually protecting Tobirama. He touched the bandages in his body, deactivating his sharingan. "Did you..."

"Yes," the Senju said firmly. Wordlessly knew Izuna unfinished question.

"How long was I out?"

"I don't know for sure but I think 6-8 hours since it's midnight now."

Once again, neither say anything. Izuna didn't know what to do or think about this situation. He had met Tobirama after their childhood time. But, it always on the battlefield. Never in private again like their old time and this is the first time. After 7 years! It was a long time for Izuna. He glanced at Tobirama and immediately they were gazing into each other eyes.

The Senju boy he knew now has growned up. Physically, everything changed drastically. The height, the lean boy turned into nicely toned one, and not to mention the handsome face. However, some things never change. Like, those ruby eyes, silver haired and the stoic expression.

At this moment, the yearning which he surprassed for years suddenly burst out. Here, in front of him, sat the one person he always thinking about more than his clan. A childhood friend, a long time crush, and an enemy. It still hurt to remember the Clan of Tobirama's origins but... he couldn't help but feel glad to met Tobirama again in private.

"Thank you," Izuna smile longingly at Tobirama. "For saving me."

Ruby eyes widened briefly before he inquired, "How are you feeling? Is it still painful?"

"A bit sore around my arms but other than that, I'm fine."

Tobirama put down the kunai on the ground and rise his hands to wrapped Izuna tenderly. His hands slightly shaking due to relief and fear about the Uchiha's life. "I thought I lost you, Izu," he whispered weakly in Izuna's right temple.

It's been a long time since Izuna heard Tobirama called him that. The last one was when they made their promises. And it was 7 years ago. Nevertheless, from that, Izuna knew Tobirama still cared about him despite they never met other than in war. His deep voice very different from their childhood but... the feelings leaked of it was mirroring Izuna's. It's the same yearning Izuna has been through.

"You didn't... you always found me, Tobi," Onyx eyes brimmed with tears. Resting his head on the Senju's collarbone like before they were seperated 7 years ago. He raised his hand slowly because ghe soreness still there but he was dying to hold Tobirama again. Izuna put his hand on Tobirama's back before the Senju tightened his embrace around the Uchiha, both realized how important they are to each other.

Nothing was change other than they are now an adult. They still in the opposite side, met only at war, and bearing the same feelings since they've shared their first kiss. Tobirama cradled Izuna's face, looking at him warmly and it put Izuna on the edge of blurting out his missery.

"I miss you..." Izuna said painfully.

Tobirama eyes widened briefly before frowned sadly. The ruby eyed man leaned forward and confirmed his aggreement that he missed Izuna too, "Every second." Then, kissing Izuna's soft lips gently.

It was different than their first chaste kiss. Tobirama could feel Izuna kissing him back and it broke any self-restraint he had. He licked those lips to asked permission to enter and the minute Izuna granted it, Tobirama teasing Izuna's tongue. Leisurely mapping out the inside. Earned a pleasure moans from the Uchiha. It's beyond any dreams he had about Izuna. The real thing was indescribable!

Izuna break their deep kiss as he need the air. Their breaths running heavy and lust clouded their eyes. Onyx eyes looking deeply into ruby eyes and it convinced him that maybe this is the only time they have to be with each other. They may never be together forever. So... if it's only once... just this once...

Emotion was thick in his voice, "...Tobi... Fuck me..."

It surprised Tobirama immensely.

They know that they don't have a future together. In this warring era, both were expected need to fight until we their last breaths for their clans. They don't know when both will die. It could be tomorrow or years later. Time definitely not on their side.

Izuna's tears sliding down one by one, silently explaining the message behind those.

_Even only once... I want to be yours_...

Ruby eyes glistening. A distinct warmth spreading through Tobirama. They didn't use the word of it but both of them felt loved by the others. It was there. Hanging around them. Always. Without a doubt, that's what they want.

"Gladly, Izu."

Unhesistantly, Tobirama kissing Izuna deeply and savouring the taste more than before. Conveying his feelings wordlessly because he didn't think words were enough to define his love to Izuna. Amazingly, Izuna was able to felt it in each kisses Tobirama gave, in gentleness whenever Tobirama bigger hands roamed over his body, in his voice as he called him 'Izu' affectionately. It was beyond the words of love. He couldn't help to let the pleasure moans out.

Tobirama moved to mapping the neck with his mouth. He keep licking, sucking and kissing it like it the most delicious meal he had. Whom he was kidding? Izuna is the the only one he always want! Leaving countless marks on the neck, Tobirama sliding down to the chest. Playing with one nipple with his tongue while his hand pinching the other. "Ah! Tobi..." Izuna closing his eyes as the sensation in his nipples become too much.

It pleasing the Senju greatly to hear Izuna called his name in erotically way. He devouring all the Uchiha's unbandaged skin while taking off Izuna's pants. At last, his beloved was naked under his eyes. How come a man body could be so pleasure in eyes? Or it just Izuna's effect on Tobirama? Izuna who was felt like he was melting laying on the ground with his clan's traditional outfit as the base. He was panting slightly. Frowned mildy looking at Tobirama who on knees above him. Breathlessly, he demand, "Pants off, Senju."

"Soon, Uchiha," the Senju still captivated by the sight if his lustful eyes and voice were any indication. Despite some scars here and there, the beauty of Izuna's slim yet toned body... make his mouth watering. The Uchiha knew this. He got that kind of look and countless people (literally) drooling when he was around.

Izuna smirked amusedly, spreading his legs slowly showing his hard member and entrance to ruby eyes. "See something you like?" He asked seductively.

"Fuck."

Tobirama take off his pants as fast as lightening and hovering on top off the Uchiha in the blink of an eye, even Izuna impressed. Neither knew that it was the first step of Hiraishin no jutsu which the Senju will invented in near future.

He kissed Izuna hungrily. When his erection touches Izuna's, both were moaned. Hands roamed everywhere on them. Without breaking their kiss, Tobirama's right hand reached out to his belonging. His first aid kit and took our a small bottle. Then, Tobirama breaks their kisses. Locked eyes with Izuna as he sat up. His hands opening the bottle and pouring the generous amount of herbal oil on his palm before massaging the entrace gently.

"Has someone being inside you?" Tobirama put one finger inside. His voice sounds casually but inside the Senju dying to know if someone took Izuna before him. He was burnt with jealousy.

"Uhnn," Izuna take one long breathes as the finger went in. He closed his eyes and get used to Tobirama's finger. It's not hurt, just weird. "No..."

His eyes blinked briefly. As he thrust in his finger in and out, Tobirama asked, "Why?" In this era, it's not uncommon if someone relive their biological need with someone nearby because of limited sources and time. It's like an unwritten rule between shinobi because no one talk about it but everyone knew. Besides, he and Izuna never declare themselves as lovers. Not that it will be accepted by their clans. However... Tobirama never been with anyone else other than handjobs and blowjobs. His feelings was complicated. Izuna never left his mind even when he was with someone else intimately.

"Clearly, you didn't know how protective my older brother is," Izuna amused until he felt the second fingers in. Scissoring him. "Ah!" It is hurt. Tobirama strokes Izuna's hard cock to help him eased up. He asked again to confirm if Izuna never been intimate with anyone.

Izuna replied that he had only handjob and blowjobs plus he admitted that Tobirama always on his mind whenever he relieve himself. It pleased Tobirama immensely. He added the third finger to prepared Izuna faster because he didn't think it he could hold any longer. The sexy pain mixed pleasure moans from Izuna didn't help him at all. After he felt it loosened enough, Tobirama took out his fingers. It looks like he was reaching for protection to put in his member and Izuna noticed it.

"Don't." Izuna panting slightly, grabbed Tobirama's finger mid-air. Ruby eyes widened slightly, bore into onyx eyes. Searching for any doubt in those beautiful midnight colored eyes and failed. Only honesty, even after Izuna boldly stated, "I want you. All of you without anything between us."

In this warring era, another common thing was a man can get pregnant because if a clan need to continue their line while womans also died everyday, it will be a problem. Therefore, a womb was sealed on a man's body to make them capable to let a child grow like womans. If they didn't use protection, there will be a possibility of pregnancy. And Izuna's whish to not use it speak volumes.

Pouring the oil on his erection then put it in front of Izuna's entrance, Tobirama bluntly said, "You could get pregnant."

"It will be our child," Izuna's eyes softened as he smile affectionately to Tobirama. All of his acceptance, willingness, and secretly hoping about the idea to have a child with Tobirama written on Izuna's face. It brought back the glistening ruby eyes plus a rate smile on the stoic face of Tobirama. A warm, gentle and happy smile, only for Izuna.

His one and only beloved.

Pressing the tip of his cock into Izuna, both were groaned at the sensation. It hurts like a hell for Izuna. He almost pleads to Tobirama to back off but the soft reassuring of the Senju's voice remind him how he wanted this. For so long. They may never have the chance again after tonight. He forces his body to relax and the pain lessened. They were progressing slowly with Tobirama finally buried inside Izuna minutes later.

"Aargh!"

The Uchiha screamed. It hurts so bad and he didn't concealed it. Tobirama shut his eyes tightly. "Fuck." It so damn tight inside Izuna. He felt it overwhelmed him and use all his self-restraint to not come instantly! Both were short in breathes, they stayed still for different reason but time have mercy on them because it less painful the seconds latter for Izuna and Tobirama managed to not come early. Breathelessly, they looked into each other eyes.

"You're tight," commented Tobirama.

"And you're big," Izuna chuckling followed by the Senju. "Move, Senju."

Tobirama sigh fondly, leaned closer to kiss Izuna gently, "You're asking for it, Uchiha."

He thrusts in and out gently, started with slow pace. Ruby eyes always on onyx ones. Memorizing every inch of their lovers while conveying the love they have for each others through it. The rhythm rapidly increased as Izuna moved too. Izuna opening his arms towards Tobirama who leaned down until his body on top of the Uchiha's. Holding his weight with his hands on either side of black haired. Izuna's arms circling his neck. Pull him down to kiss him lovingly.

The pain still there but the pleasure overpowered it. Izuna tried to hold his voice back but failed. "Faster!" He felt so full down there and it's gave him pleasant he never knew. The fact that it was Tobirama who make him this and the Senju's short breathe on his right ear aroused Izuna even more. All his wet dreams about this was paled in comparison with the real one. He seems couldn't get enough of the Senju's cock. He hold Tobirama down, flushed their body tightly like he want to get closer than this.

He want all of Tobirama.

He want it more.

"Uh, ah, ah, ah, Tobi! Harder!" It encouraged Tobirama slammed his cock extremely hard into Izuna's hole repeatedly. It was so great and Izuna leg's wrapped tightly around his waist as he felt, "I'm..uh..close, Izu..." Panting hardly, the Senju slid his fingers between their bodies, reach out Izuna's hardening cock and pumped it in rhythm with his thrust which almost brought Izuna's to the edge. The Uchiha didn't think it could be more great but then a spot inside him was hit by Tobirama and he couldn't be more wrong. His voice getting louder.

"Aaaaaah!" He cried in pleasure and thrown his head back. It was amazingly good! The pleasure was too much and with one last cried, "Tobi!" Izuna's cum splattered on his own stomach even his face and Tobirama's chest. The Senju didn't last longer with the increase tightness around him rapidly brought him to spurted his hot cum into Izuna' body a second later.

Tobirama didn't hold his weight any longer with his hands. He crashed his body on top Izuna's after their moment come together. Resting his head in the crooke of Izuna's neck. Both closing their eyes, trying to catching their breaths to slowing down. In the meantime, Izuna caressing silever haired while Tobirama nuzzled his neck. Inhaling the Uchiha's scent as Izuna's done the same.

It's calming for them. With that, the thought of the possibility of this was their only chance to be together came down. Suddenly felt insecure, Izuna holding Tobirama closer. In response, the Senju wrapped his arms on the Uchiha's waist tightly. Like they need assurance that their beloved here and didn't want to be apart at all. Just for this moment, they didn't gave a damn about the world outside this cave.

Slowly, Tobirama raised up, let his left elbow holding his weight as he looking down at Izuna whose eyes on him too. They exchanges a fond smile before Tobirama leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

Then, Tobirama asked, "Can we do it again?"

Izuna laughed.

* * *

How do guys think? It's my first time (ever!) writing lemon scene in english and I hope I'm not screwed it badly. Please, let me know what you think about this TobiIzu oneshots compilation!

In case anyone curious, this compilation is "Perfect Time" prequel, specifically on TobiIzu obviously. And if anyone wondering, Izuna will not pregnant in this compilation but there is high possibility he will pregnant in "Perfect Time" series hehe~ At least, that's what I'm planning.

Oh, I don't know when Tobirama invented Hiraishin no Jutsu so I was just making my own guess~ if anyone know the exact time or which age he invented that jutsu, please let me know!

Don't forget review if you don't mind~!


End file.
